


Scared Out of Our Skin

by CallMeKeef



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeKeef/pseuds/CallMeKeef
Summary: A group of girls moves in across from the six skeletons and Y/N. Y/N knows them from somewhere but can't place her finger on it.When the girls finally meet Y/N, they're overprotective.(THIS STORY IS BASED OFF OF BITTY HUNT, A STORY ON AO3 BY RND_INJUSTICE. THE CREATOR OF BITTY HUNT HAS ALLOWED ME TO WRITE THIS STORY. I HIGHLY RECOMMEND READING BITTY HUNT!)





	1. New Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rnd_Injustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rnd_Injustice/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bitty Hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12590324) by [Rnd_Injustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rnd_Injustice/pseuds/Rnd_Injustice). 



KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

Okay, whoever is knocking on the door sounds like they're about to bust it right off its hinges...

Normal, right?

Wrong.

Who goes to a house in the middle of nowhere and knocks on a door so loudly that it disturbs everyone in the household (who was trying to have breakfast in as much peace as you can get with 6 skeletons)

Apparently whoever is behind the door.

Y/N sighed as she climbed into one of the many vents. She soon made it to the vent that showed her the front door, the same exact one she used to drop an egg on Edge's head.

Ah, good times.

Except when Edge tried to kill her.

Those weren't all that nice.

Y/N saw Papyrus walk up to the door. "HELLO?" He asked, a few of the other skeletons walking up behind him to see what all the commotion was.

"Hello! Is This The Owner Of This House? We'd Like To Talk To You!" A voice from the outside called. It sounded strangely familiar to Y/N.

"OH, BUT OF COURSE!" Papyrus opened the door (with a few objections from the others) and there stood a female who stood around the same height as Papyrus. She had her white hair up in a ponytail, a shirt that was tucked under a skirt. The shirt was white and her long skirt reached her knees was orange. She also had a red scarf, along with some matching boots. She smiled widely. The female had bright orange eyes.

"Hello! I Am Peyton! You Must Be The Owner Of This House, Correct?" She asked. That name sounded familiar.

"WELL, I GUESS YOU COULD SAY THAT! WHY? IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT?" Papyrus asked.

Peyton nodded, "Of Course! I Just Wanted To Say Hello Since We're Your New Neighbors!" She smiled widely.

"REALLY?" Papyrus gasped, hands clasping his jawbone.

Peyton nodded and pointed past her and to the other side of the road, which was a plot of land which had literally nothing on it except for moving vans.

"uh, if you're moving in... where's your house?" Sans asked.

"We're Planning On Building It, Of Course!" She smiled wider, like that wasn't weird at all. For some reason, he couldn't tell her that it's weird to do that, like he was telling Papyrus that he wasn't cool. He couldn't ever do that, so he just nodded.

"cool-" Sans started to say before another voice cut him off.

"OOOO ARE THEY OUR NEW NEIGHBORS?!" A female voice gasped, coming out from behind Peyton. "I'M BERRY! YOUR NEXT DOOR NEIGHBOR!" The female, Berry, was wearing a grey t-shirt with blue stripes and a black ribbon around the collar. She had jean shorts and she had a bow holding her hair up and a galaxy bandana wrapped loosely around her neck. She had shoes that had stars on them and blue ribbons tied to her wrists. She also had a ring that had an ice cream cone on it. She also had pale blue nails.

"WOWZA! NEW FRIENDS! I'M THE MAGNIFICENT SA- BLUEBERRY!" 

Berry smiled, clearly excited to have more friends. And they were next door! How exciting! "WOWIE! OUR NAMES ARE ALMOST THE SAME!"

Blueberry gasped. "THAT MEANS WE HAVE TO BE THE BESTEST OF FRIENDS!"

Berry smiled more, seeming to clearly like the idea of being best friends with Blueberry. "YES! I AGREE!"

"OH! HUMAN-FRIEND! THIS IS MY BROTHER, PAPY!" Blueberry pointed to his brother.

"you can just call me stretch," Stretch said lazily. Berry gasped, stars in her eyes.

"YOU REMIND ME OF MY SISTER! HER NAME IS SLIM! SHE MAY BE A BIT LAZY, BUT SHE'S AWESOME!" Berry giggled.

"But Not As Awesome As Me! Ah- No Offense, Berry," Peyton smiled at Berry, who only seemed to brighten more.

"IT'S ALRIGHT!" She smiled.

Y/N watched the whole ordeal go down. She wished she brought popcorn with her. But the two females seemed too familiar..."OH! WE MADE A GIFT!" Berry Smiled. Peyton gasped, clasping her cheeks.

"How Could Have Forgotten?! I'll Be Right Back!" Peyton said quickly, moving out the door in a flash. Berry was bouncing in excitement.

"so, who's moving in with you two?" Red asked, smirking.

"OH! ME, PEYTON, MY SISTER SLIM, HER SISTER SARA, AND OUR FRIEND SCARLET AND HER SISTER EL!" Berry explained excitedly.

Soon, Peyton came back with a basket. "what's that?"

"OOO! A GIFT?!" Papyrus gasped.

Peyton nodded, giving it to Papyrus. "WE DIDNT KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS LIKED SINCE WE HAVEN'T MET YOU BEFORE, SO WE MADE MUFFINS WITH THE HELP OF EL!" Berry giggled.

"It Was Her Idea, Actually," Peyton smiled sweetly.

"THANK YOU!" Papyrus smiled. Edge grumbled to himself, watching the two girls warily. He didn't trust these new girls that much. If at all.

"You're Welcome!" Peyton giggled.

Suddenly, a voice came out from behind them. A female with a black leather jacket, black ripped jeans, black combat boots with studs, her hair up in a ponytail, and a scar going down the female's eye. The eye that was showing was a blood red. The eye that had a scar down it had an eyepatch with a skull on it. "HAVE YOU TWO DONE WHAT I TOLD YOU TO CORRECTLY?" The female asked, looking at Peyton and Berry, hands on her hips.

"YES MA'AM!" Berry giggled.

The female raised a brow before Peyton turned to the confused skeletons. "This Is El, The One Who Helped With The Muffins."

"MORE LIKE DID ALL THE WORK! YOU TWO KEPT ON TRYING TO ADD GLITTER AND NOODLES! WHO DOES THAT?! ESPECIALLY WHEN IT'S NOT EDIBLE!" El growled at the two before looking at the skeletons. She scoffed before turning to Peyton and Berry. "COME ON. WE NEED TO GO START DOING THE HOUSE OR ELSE IT'LL NEVER GET DONE!"

Peyton and Berry glanced at the skeletons before nodding. El walked out the door, heels tapping against the floor.

"IT WAS GREAT MEETING YOU ALL! I KNOW WE'LL BE THE BEST OF FRIENDS!" Berry smiled before waving and following El.

"I Agree With Berry. I Hope We Can Become The Bestest Friends!" Peyton smiled before waving. "I Hope You Like The Muffins. And Don't Take El Seriously. She's Just Mad That We Have Male Neighbors. But She'll Warm Up Soon!" She smiled before walking out of the house, closing the door behind her.

The skeletons looked at each other, Y/N also looking at them. They were all sharing the same thought.

What the Hell are they getting into?


	2. Muffins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four of the six skeletons go over to the girls to find out what their preference of muffins are.

  
After the whole ordeal, the skeletons and Y/N had gone back to eating breakfast (Blueberry may or may not have eaten half the muffins in the basket the girls gave them, claiming that he couldn't stop eating them until Stretch pulled them away). Y/N helped cook breakfast, which actually came out better this time. Edge may be getting better at cooking breakfast...  
Okay, maybe not, but it was worth the thought.  
While at the table, Blueberry and Papyrus were conversing amongst themselves. Y/N looked at them.  
"What're you two talking about?" She asked.   
"WE WERE PLANNING ON MAKING SPAGHETTI-TACO MUFFINS FOR OUR NEIGHBORS!" Papyrus said excitedly, Blueberry nodding. Y/N blanched. She hoped the girls had strong stomachs.   
"Uh, how about we start off with basic muffins... like blueberry muffins?" Y/N asked, knowing it'd be less of a mess and easier on the stomach.   
"BUT THAT'S WHAT THEY GAVE US AND WE WANT TO BE ORIGINAL!" Blueberry pouted.  
"What if we went over there and asked for their preference?" Y/N asked, praying to whatever God there is up above that they could make simple muffins. But then again, they can't even make the food they like. 

"GASP! THAT'S A GREAT IDEA, Y/N!" Papyrus grinned.   
'Oh no,' Y/N thought. 'What did I just do?'  
"BUT WHO WILL GO? I CERTAINLY WILL NOT!" Edge growled from the head of the table.   
"I WILL!" Blueberry grinned.  
"ME TOO!" Papyrus agreed.  
"this means I have to go, too," Stretch and Sans sigh at the same time, making them look at each other and start laughing.  
"YES! THEN YOU CAN'T BE LAZY AND SIT AROUND!" Blueberry exclaimed.  
"poor you," Red smirked from his side.  
"KEEP THAT UP AND I'LL MAKE YOU GO WITH THEM!" Edge growled, glaring at Red, making the smaller one cower.  
"y-yes boss," Red murmured.  
After that, the seven finished eating and the four walked over to the plot of land. There were logs and wood planks stacked neatly in a pile. They saw Peyton, Berry, and El gathering wood, not struggling at all. There was a girl with short white hair and a black sweatshirt with the words “Sarcastic? Me? Never,” in white. She had a beanie, spiked choker, dog tags, studded bracelets, boots, and dark red lips. There was another girl with an orange hoodie and khaki pants. They were getting tents from the moving van.  
There were also cars parked along the road, most likely belonging to the girls. But there was one motorcycle that Blueberry was instantly drawn to, gasping at how cool it looked. It was black with pink marks. It had lights, which Blueberry guessed it could glow, saying how that added to the awesomeness.  
"I SEE YOU LIKE MY BIKE!" A voice giggled. The skeletons quickly turned to see Berry standing next to them, a huge smile on her face.  
"YES! WHERE DID YOU GET IT? IT LOOKS AMAZING!" Blueberry's eyes grew into bigger stars. His new friend liked motorcycles!  
"MY SISTER GOT IT FOR ME! SHE NOTICED HOW MUCH I LOVED MOTORCYCLES AND THEN GOT ME ONE! ISN'T SHE AWESOME?" Berry asked, and Sans could've sworn that there were stars in her eyes, too.   
"YEAH!" Blueberry and Berry fell into a conversation about motorcycles, and El soon came over.   
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING JUST STANDING THERE TALKING TO THE BAGS OF BONES?! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE HELPING, NOT FOOLING AROUND!" El growled, making Berry look at her. Sans and Stretch noticed that the girl with the orange hoodie was glaring at the back of El's head. Maybe that’s Berry’s sister - Slim, since Berry DID tell them that she had a sister. Maybe that was her?  
Ugh, finding siblings was hard when they all have the same things siblings would have to decipher them from others. Like hair - all of their hair was white! The only way they could find out was from eyes - but Berry’s sister, (what they’re presuming is Slim), has orange eyes, not blue like Berry’s.

All of this was confusing.

Sans and Stretch looked like they wished they stayed at home.

“WELL, EL, YOU DON’T HAVE TO BE A BIG MEANY BUTT JUST BECAUSE OUR NEW NEIGHBORS ARE GUYS! THEY’RE REALLY NICE!” Berry pouted.

“I DON’T CARE IF THEY’RE,” El did air quotes. “NICE. YOU NEVER KNOW WHEN ONE IS TRYING TO GET IN YOUR PANTS!”

Berry gasped, “EL! THATS DISGUSTING! WHY WOULD THEY BE DOING THAT?!”

Sans and Stretch looked like they should probably break up the fight, since Papyrus and Blueberry were clearly distressed.

“I COULD LIST A WHOLE BUNCH OF REASONS WH-“  
“that’s enough, el,” a calm, yet intimidating voice came out from behind El. A hand was placed on El’s shoulder. El quickly turned around to see the girl in the orange hoodie.  
“STAY OUT OF THIS, SLIM!” El growled, but the girl, Slim, (‘what an odd name,’ Sans thought) just stared at her calmly, her hands in her pockets.  
“ill stay out of it when you stop trying to interfere with my sister’s life,” Slim growled back.  
“Pep-“ Berry started, but quickly shut herself up when she received a glare from El.  
“c’mon, el, you and i both have the same fears. but it’s my job to break them if they do,” she shot a glare over to the boys. “so just go help peyton, sara, and your sister.”  
El fumed but stormed off anyway.  
"anyway, as much as i'd love to stay here and talk," she was clearly lying but it's not like Berry could tell, "the designer's coming soon so we have to get everything set up."

"hey, the designer is coming in 20 minutes," a voice said. Slim turned to the voice and nodded.  
"okay, thanks, sara," Slim thanked. Sara nodded, before suddenly being lifted into the air by her arm as she experienced one of Papyrus's over- enthusiastic hand shakes.

Suddenly, there was a fart noise sounding from in between the two as Papyrus was about to speak. Sara started bursting out laughing, almost falling out of Papyrus’s grip. Papyrus pulled his hand away in confusion - only to realize that there was a small whoopee cushion in the female’s hand.  
“oh my stars! that was amazing!” Sara giggled, wiping her eye.  
“WHAT WAS THAT?” Blueberry asked. Sara held up her hand so the other skeletons could see.  
“the ol’ whoopee cushion in the hand trick. it’s always funny!” Sara giggled, Slim snickering behind her, accompanying the sound of groaning from Berry. Papyrus had a disappointed look on his face. Sara seemed to notice this so she looked up at the tall skeleton and smiled, shoving her hands into her pockets. “anyway, you were saying, o’ great skeleton?” She asked, which immediately turned Papyrus’s mood around.  
“OH! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND THIS IS MY BROTHER, SANS. THIS IS BLUEBERRY AND HIS BROTHER STRETCH!” He introduces them to Sara. Sara looked at all of them before looking back at Papyrus and smiling a bit more. Slim knew Sara wanted to say a pun but didn’t want to upset Papyrus again.  
“nice ‘ta meet you all,” Sara said casually.  
"YES, OF COURSE IT WOULD BE NICE TO MEET THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" Papyrus grinned.  
Sara gave out a soft chuckle before turning, seeing a car pull up. "oh, that must be the designer. i'd love to talk to you more, papyrus, but i kinda have to talk to them," She nodded to the car.  
"THAT IS ALRIGHT! WE ARE NEIGHBORS AFTER ALL, WE CAN TALK WHENEVER," Papyrus exclaimed.  
Blueberry gasped. "WHAT IF WE EXCHANGED PHONE NUMBERS?!"  
"THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!" Berry's eyes sparkled. They started exchanging phone numbers with each other. Sara walked over to the designer while they were distracted.

Soon, the skeletons had to walk back, but Berry and Blue were texting each other constantly.  
"HM, IT SEEMS LIKE THEY'RE OKAY WITH MONSTERS," Edge pointed out from the house, seeing that the designer was a monster. And they had just casually talked with literal talking skeletons.  
"YEAH! THEY'RE REALLY NICE! YOU SHOULD MEET THEM!" Papyrus suggested.  
"Uh, guys? Did you figure out what their favorite kind of muffin is?" Y/N asked from her vent, making the four skeletons glance at each other.

 

Oh gosh darn it.


	3. Built This House On Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The house is starting to be built, and the girls get invited for a year-long sleepover.

Y/N watched out the window of the house, watching the girls work on their house. She thought about how similar the girls were to the skeletons and made connections on what she has seen so far, and just by watching them. Peyton’s sister, who was ironically named Sara like the girl who was trying to sell her house, seemed like Sans. She looked to have a laid-back air around her, and grinned a lot, like how Sans had his permanent smile on his skull. Just like with Scarlet and Slim. Scarlet was like Red, and Slim was like Stretch. Plus, who has a name like Slim? It didn’t make sense it Y/N. How could they be so similar to the skeletons, but have never met each other as far as she knew from Blueberry’s reaction to Berry. Her too! Who had a name like Berry? 

"Unless it’s a nickname," Y/N sighed softly, watching as the six, plus some workers, dig up the ground to make a basement. She heard footsteps behind her so she looked back to see Sans. 

“hey, kid," Sans greeted and sat on the ground near the windowsill she was sitting at. 

"Hey, Sans," Y/N turned back to the window. "... any first impressions about the girls at the moment?"

Not wanting to tell Y/N that he had a theory that the girls could be human, female versions of the skeletons, he just went with their personalities. 

"they’re okay; i haven’t had enough time alone with them to actually have a good idea about their characters but ill learn more soon, hopefully," Sans told her, looking at her watch them before also turning to the window. 

"Yeah, I see what you mean. I don’t think they really saw me when they were over here," Y/N said. "I just hope they’ll like me."

"hey, im sure they will. even edge likes you now but when we first moved here, he tried to murder you," Sans told her. "just give ‘em time. they’re just settling in, and it’s usually nerve wracking when you move to a new area."

Y/N nodded and smiled. "Yeah, you’re right."

“when am i never?" Joked Sans. 

"Don’t push your luck," Y/N narrowed her eyes playfully at him. 

Sans raised his hands slightly in a defensive way, closing his eyes and grinning. "oops."

Y/N was about to say something when Blueberry rushed into the room. 

“SANS! I WAS LOOKING AT MUFFIN RECIPES WHEN I THOUGHT OF SOMETHING! SINCE OUR NEW NEIGHBORS DONT HAVE A PLACE TO STAY WHILE THEIR HOUSE IS BEING BUILT, HOW ABOUT WE INVITE THEM FOR A SLEEPOVER FOR AS LONG AS THEY NEED TO STAY OVER?" Blueberry had huge stars in his eyes. 

“well, i don’t know... where would they stay?" Sans asked. "we were lucky we had enough rooms for ourselves here, but we don’t have any guest rooms or anything."

“I THOUGHT ABOUT THAT! I TALKED WITH PAPYRUS AND WE TALKED ABOUT HAVING A SLEEPOVER IN ONE OF OUR ROOMS WITH BERRY AND PEYTON AND THEIR SISTERS IF THEY WANT, AND WITH SCARLET AND EL SLEEPING IN THE OTHER ROOM. OR THEY COULD SLEEP IN THE LIVING ROOM," Blueberry explained. Y/N thought for a moment. 

“Doesn’t sound half bad. Plus, we’re away from town and it’d be a pain to drive miles everyday from a friend’s house to the one being built when there’s a house right in front of it that you could stay at," Y/N thought out loud, Sans listening. "Plus they don’t have the utilities for things like hygiene and food. You can only go so long on snacks, fast food, and left overs. And I know that’s what you and Stretch and Red do that anyway, but you guys are skeletons. They’re humans. Imagine doing that for almost a year, depending on how big the house is. If they’re making a two story building, plus basement and furnishing, that’s easily going to take more than a year."

Sans slowly nodded. "yeah, i guess so. we just need to ask."

"ALREADY ON IT!" Blueberry grinned and raced down the steps to tell Papyrus the exciting news.

Sans and Y/N looked at each other, hoping all would go well. 

 

“A SLEEPOVER?!" Berry gasped, her eyes showing his excited she was. Blueberry nodded, grinning too. "OF COURSE!! ID LOVE TO HAVE A SLEEPOVER, AND PEYTON WOULD TO! I DONT KNOW ABOUT THE OTHERS, THOUGH... OH WELL!" 

“WELL, ILL HELP YOU ASK THEM!" Blueberry suggested. Berry nodded excitedly. The two set out to ask the sisters since it was starting to get dark out. Everyone agreed to, except for El. But when she heard that her friends and her sister were going, she reluctantly agreed, only saying that she’s going along with the dumb idea because she didn’t want the skeletons to try to do anything to her family without her there so she could stop them. Of course, Blueberry knew that they wouldn’t ever do that, but it was the only way to get El to come over. 

The girls followed Blueberry back to the house as the sun set. Sara looked around and grinned. 

“nice place you have here,” She complimented, turning back to face Blueberry. Blueberry gasped and smiled. 

“THANK YOU! HERE, ILL SHOW YOU WHERE YOU WILL BE STAYING,” Blueberry said and ushered them to his room, and explained how it was going to be set up. Blueberry and Papyrus would have a sleepover in Blueberry’s room with Berry, Peyton, and their sisters if they wanted to, and El and Scarlet could either join, sleep in Papyrus’s room, or sleep in the living room. Of course, El called the living room since she didn’t want to be in Papyrus’s room, and Blueberry’s room would be too crowded. Scarlet stayed with her sister.

Sara looked at Peyton and gave her a small smile. “i think im gonna join el and scarlet for tonight. you guys have fun, mkay?” She asked and Peyton reluctantly nodded and smiled, not wanting to be separate from Sara. Blueberry and Papyrus grabbed extra blankets and pillows for everyone. Sans and Y/N were watching from the sidelines, and when everyone was busy getting set up for bed, Sara turned as if she could feel their stare, and met Sans’s gaze. Her grin seemed a little tight at the edges but she managed to keep it up as she nodded at him, as if they were having a private conversation. Sara then turned back around to face the girls, Blueberry, and Papyrus. 

 

Almost everyone was asleep by now, save for a few. Like Sara and Scarlet. Sans and Red were still awake aswell, and they had walked down the steps to check on the girls. 

It was a slight surprise to see slightly glowing blue and red pairs of eyes in the dark of the living room, but someone had quickly turned on a lamp so they could all see each other. Sara looked at Sans and Red, while Scarlet played with one of her strings. 

“im guessing you have the same theory as me,” Sara murmured, to not wake El. 

Sans nodded. “we are each other, but from different universes.”

“ding ding ding,” Scarlet grinned, showing her sharp canines and her gold tooth, just like Red’s. Sara got up and left with Sans to talk in another room while Scarlet and Red stood in the living room awkwardly. “yknow you can join ‘em, right? i don’t mind bein’ alone.”

Red shrugged. “not like i have much else te’ do,” he said, watching as Scarlet looked at her sister. El looked much more peaceful as she slept, and could pass as Peyton. Well, she was Peyton, but just from another universe. “... it’s strange, isn’t it? meeting someone just like you, but not at the same time.”

“that’s just as confusin’ as the fact that you are from a different universe as sans, but are him, and i am from a different universe, but I am a female version of you, and as human as i can be, when you’re a skeleton,” Scarlet said softly. 

“you lost me at universe,” Red joked, grinning. Scarlet let out a playful huff and grinned. 

“yeah,” Scarlet looked at Red. “i noticed you have a bitty with you. she your friend?”

“yeah, you could say that. her name’s Y/N, and she’s cool,” Red grinned.

“that’s it? she’s cool? damn, she has to be more than that if she survived your brother,” Scarlet let out a breathy laugh. 

“oh hush,” Red flipped her off, but in a playful way. Scarlet smirked and put up a peace sign, but then spread her fingers away from one another, then stuck her tongue out through her fingers. Red chuckled. 

The two joked for a couple of hours, before Red returned to bed, and Sara came back. Scarlet and Sara fell asleep together, right around midnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry it’s been so long. I dropped out of the Undertale fandom but now I should be back for a little while longer. I’m starting this up again, and I hope you enjoy the extra long chapter — I worked hard on it, but I didn’t go back and check for errors so yeah. Some parts may be rushed and I’m sorry about that - I just wanna get to the juicy bits ;). 
> 
> ~CallMeKeef


End file.
